


Love In Lockdown

by MissMoochy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, COVID19, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Pandemic - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Peter and Wade hanging out, in lockdown.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Love In Lockdown

“I’m just going to say it. Lockdown sucks.”

Wade managed to tear his eyes away from the screen for a second. Blanche Dubois was wearing an elegant shift dress that Wade immediately coveted. “What? Why?”

Peter plucked a Mcdonald's straw off the coffee table and began to fidget with it. “There’s nothing to do. All the cafes are closed and the bookshops... I can’t even go study at the library, everything’s locked down.”

“The streets are a lot emptier,” Wade pointed out. “Makes it easier for patrol.”

“Yeah, and J. Jameson is having a field day about Spider-Man breaking the rules! He keeps making statements that Spider-Man is endangering us all by going out on patrol. As if I have any choice? You think criminals care about covid? Last night, I stopped a guy from breaking into a jewellery store, you know that one on 47th Street?”

“Of course I know it. That’s where I got our rings.”

“And now Jameson is saying that Spider-Man is setting a bad example because people shouldn’t leave the house unless it’s necessary! But it _was_ necessary!”

“He’s a crackpot,” Wade said.

“He said that Spider-Man should wear a mask!”

Wade looked at him. “But you do wear a—”

“I _do_ wear a mask! And mine is a lot denser than the ones you can get in the shops! And I installed an additional filter on it! And I wear gloves! He’s being ridiculous.” Peter crossed his arms.

Wade crumpled up his bag and aimed it at the bin. It missed. He sighed. “Look, _you_ know that you’re doing what’s right. _I_ know that you’re doing good. Why let that old grinch bother you?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s hard to feel like I’m making a difference. All this bad press coverage. And coronavirus is…it’s scary, Wade. It’s like this invisible enemy, it could strike at any time. I’m scared for my friends. I’m scared for my aunt. I text May all the time, I know I’m probably getting on her nerves—”

“Nah, you’re not—”

“But I can’t help it. She’s always worrying about me but now I’m freaking out about her, you know? I don’t know what I’d do if she got sick—” His voice broke on the last word, and he ducked his head, hating his own weakness. But Wade was there, with strong arms that encircled Peter’s shoulders and a soft voice in his ear.

“Hey, now. Nobody’s getting sick. May’s taking precautions, she’s gonna be fine. We’ll get through this, Webs. Together.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we will. I like—” Peter wriggled closer, and rubbed his cheek against Wade’s shoulder. “I like that you physically can’t get sick. It makes me feel…I don’t know, safe.”

Wade smiled down at him. “Well, I think I can hear Al getting out of bed, and she’s probably gonna hog the TV all night so… Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?”

Peter grinned and let his fiance kiss him. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
